degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I'll Be Missing You/@comment-24784529-20141203142206
Okay, here's where I stand with the current main characters: '''Maya Matlin: '''She is still my favorite female of the current cast. I am really enjoying her storyline right now, and I am so glad the writers decided to address anxiety/PTSD through Maya. I understand that her behavior right now isn't typical for her, but it is understandable since we as the audience know why she is so paranoid. '''Miles Hollingsworth: '''He is still my favorite Degrassi character of all-time. Sorry, not sorry. I personally think that he is very complex and there is a lot more to him than being a "self-entitled asshole." Sure he's been cold towards Maya. But, honestly his reaction to her being in his home during the episode last night was completely understandable. He doesn't know exactly why she's acting so paranoid and to him, she's just acting like the crazy ex-girlfriend that can't let him go. '''Zig Novak: '''My hatred for many things has been questioned lately, especially my feelings regarding Zig. I can safely say that at the moment, I no longer hate him. However, he is still not on my list of favorite characters and I don't think he ever will be. I was completely turned off to him in Season 13, but he is a lot more likable this season, and I do think that it has something to do with the fact that he's been more interested in Zoe than he is with pursuing Maya. He's been a good friend to Maya as of late, and he did support her during her panic attack last night. '''Tristan Milligan: '''I really don't want to go on a long rant because I've reiterated this a million times. But, yeah I still don't like him and I do not see that changing any time in the forseeable future. '''Zoe Rivas: '''I do not approve of Zoe pressuring the other girls into selling pictures of themselves for money, but I can understand why she would believe that it would be empowering. She feels like she lost everything during her rape, and she wants to show that she is in charge of her body, not anyone else. She is still a very interesting and complex character, and she gives me Holly J vibes. '''Winston Chu: '''Honestly, I've never been too emotionally involved in his character, and I am basically just neutral about him at this point. If the writers decide to fire Andre and get rid of Winston, I won't miss him. '''Frankie Hollingsworth: '''I seriously love this girl. She is the voice of reason and she holds the Hollingsworth family together. She's bright, caring, and stands up for what she believes is right. I can't wait to see where the writers go with her character down the road. '''Clare Edwards: '''I still love Clare. #Whoops. She's always been one of my favorite characters, and I think the writers would have to do something truly terrible for me to flat out hate her. I don't like how nonchalant she's been about this whole pregnancy thing, but I honestly don't think the writers are planning to have her carry the baby to term. '''Drew Torres: '''No comment. I'm just really tired of seeing his face. '''Becky Baker: '''I'm really conflicted with how I feel about Becky. She's annoyed me in the past, but this past season has definitely made her more likable. However, her wanting to be with Drew does make me question how I feel about her. Hopefully, she grows closer to Jonah and I can love her again. '''Hunter Hollingsworth: '''LOVE HIM. He's so complex and interesting. I really can't wait to see what the writers decide to do with his character and I definitely think that last night was foreshadowing that he could possibly be the person who starts the fire. '''Jonah Haak: '''Not really much to say, since he's only been featured in one episode. But, I do like him already, and I can't wait for him to be developed more. (I feel the exact same way about Shay, Lola, and Arlene).